Walking Dead/Season 8
Oh, its on! Season eight of the survival horror series The Walking Dead premiered on AMC on October 22nd, 2017. This season continues the storyline that began at the end of season six, and carried over through the entirety of season seven. After suffering substantial losses at the hands (and bat) of Negan and his Saviors, the communities of Alexandria, the Hilltop Colony and the Kingdom have all united together to combat this oppressive threat. It's gonna be "All-Out War!" Episodes Cast Principal cast Also Starring Crew Production * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Jeff Schoen - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Caleb Womble - Producer * Christian Agypt - Producer * Ryan DeGard - Producer * David Leslie Johnson - Consulting producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-executive producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Merci Navarro - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer Directors * Dan Liu * Greg Nicotero * Michael E. Satrazemis * Michael Slovis * Rosemary Rodriguez Writers * Angela Kang * Channing Powell * Corey Reed * David Leslie Johnson * Matthew Negrete * Scott M. Gimple Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * Season eight is notable in that it starts off with the 100th episode of the series. * David Leslie Johnson becomes a consulting producer on the series beginning with this season. * Alex Coley Brown goes from being a co-producer to a co-executive producer on the series beginning with this season. * Merci Navarro becomes a co-producer on the series beginning with this season. * A one-hour season 8 preview special aired on AMC on Saturday, September 16th, 2017. * A "Behind the Dead" documentary special aired on AMC on Thursday, October 19th, 2017. The one-hour special featured interviews with cast and crew. * A one-hour "Behind the Scenes Special" with interviews with cast & crew aired on AMC on Friday, October 20th, 2017. This documentary was largely the same segments from the "Behind the Dead" special. * "Walker World" is a one-hour documentary that aired on Friday, October 20th, 2017. It featured in in-depth look at the visual effects used to bring the dead to life. Included interviews with director and senior makeup effects artist Greg Nicotero. * A four-minute preview, "A Look at Season 8" aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * A "100th Episode Thank You" segment, running about four minutes, aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * The official season eight trailer premiered on AMC on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * "The Journey So Far" documentary special, which has become a staple for the program, aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. It ran for approximately 2 hours and 15 minutes. * The season premiere was followed by a special two-hour Talking Dead after-show, hosted by Chris Hardwick. The event was held live in Los Angeles, California. Contests were held to fly a winner and a guest to L.A. to attend the live premiere. Body count waves goodbye to the following characters who died during the course of season eight of The Walking Dead. * Andy - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Mara - Throated by a Savior-turned-Walker named Dino. * Francine - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Freddie - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Mara - Throated by a Savior-turned-Walker named Dino. * Mara - Throated by a Savior-turned-Walker named Dino. * Morales - Shot in the back of the head with a crossbow bolt by Daryl Dixon. * Eric Raleigh - Bled to death after previously being shot by a Savior during a firefight. * Alvaro - Shot in the back by Gunther while trying to protect Ezekiel. * Daniel - Gunned down by saviors. Reanimates. Mercy killed by Alvaro. * Gunther - Chopped in half by Jerry with his battle axe. * Joey - Shot by Yago while attempting to kill Carol. * Rudy - Gunned down by Carol Peletier. * Shiva - Devoured by walkers while saving Carol Peletier, Ezekiel and Jerry. * Natania - Shot by Enid in the woods in self defense. * Gavin - Impaled through the throat with a stick by Henry. * Carl Grimes - Infected with a walker bite. Took his own life with a gunshot to the head (off-panel). * Harlan Carson - Shot in the chest and killed while trying to disarm a Savior. * Tobin - Stabbed by Derek in the chest with walker-infected weapon. Died of illness, reanimated then stabbed in the head by Carol. * Jared - Restrained by Morgan Jones and torn apart by walkers. * Simon - Strangled to death by Negan. Reanimated and placed on the fence. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Seasons